El príncipe y el gigante
by Amazona Verde
Summary: Genos es un joven noble del país de las hadas, Saitama es un hombre joven calvo que se dedica a hacer juguetes hechos a mano, ambas realidades colisionan y nace una historia poco convencional
1. Chapter 1

Cap 1: Cuando dos realidades colisionan

Saitama no era violento pero siempre estuvo inmerso en un entorno de criminalidad, no paso mucho tiempo para que se hiciera famoso al derrotar a sus enemigos de un solo golpe; one punch man era murmurado entre la población con miedo y admiración. El pobre adolescente sólo deseaba que lo dejaran en paz. Un amigo de su anónimo padre apareció un día, dándole algunas fotos y extraños juguetes de cuerda, recuerdos de un lejano pasado con el que no se sentía identificado.

-¿qué es lo que hacía mi padre?

-era un inventor

-¿inventó algo genial?-Saitama le mostró su viejo celular- ahora esto es lo que está de moda

-tu padre era un genio… pero inventó algo que no debía para las personas equivocadas-

-eso suena problemático

-lo fue

-¿y tú como lo conociste?

-… es algo que no puedo contante, así que evita hacerme esa pregunta si no quieres que mienta-ambos se mantuvieron en silencio un par de segundos- ¿te gustaría ser mi ayudante?

-no tengo nada mejor que hacer-Saitama se encogió de hombros

Tres años estuvo Saitama con el amigo de su padre, tres años dónde aprendió a realizar e inventar todo tipo de extraños artefactos que funcionaban en base a la energía solar, imanes, que se movían al tacto de la persona… en fin, casi parecía magia al ser una tecnología que casi nadie conocía y que podía construirse en cualquier lugar, con casi cualquier material. Ahora entendía el peligro que su padre enfrentó al suponer una gran amenaza para las corporaciones cuyo negocio era la cultura del consumismo.

Pese a todo decidió convertirse en juguetero, ¿por qué, de entre todos los logros e inventos que su padre llevó a cabo, dejó a su mejor amigo la misión de entregar a su hijo juguetes de cuerda? Al parecer había tenido mucha ilusión de ser padre y aunque Saitama no era un hombre sentimental aquello le conmovió profundamente.

Se instaló en un pueblo que rodeaba una de las ciudades más grandes del país, pero lo suficientemente apartado para respirar aire limpio, una frondosa montaña dándole sombra a su pequeño y humilde hogar. Aunque sus piezas eran obras maestras ya nadie compraba juguetes artesanales, hechos con madera, barro o cerámica; sin embargo, Saitama vivía bien porque sus pocos clientes -coleccionistas, turistas o gente simplemente rara- estaba dispuesta a pagar considerables sumas de dinero por sus piezas. Aquellos episodios eran raros, por lo que administraba su capital celosamente.

Genos & Saitama & Genos & Saitama & Genos & Saitama

Los reinos de hadas eran numerosos, cada uno de ellos siendo protegido por una familia al completo, su integrante más fuerte se convertía en el rey o reina que reinaría durante una década completa. En los últimos siglos los portales que comunicaban con la dimensión de los humanos se habían vuelto poco populares, atrás quedaban los días donde hombre y naturaleza convivían en armonía, los hombres habían avanzado en su conocimiento del mundo con el alto precio de despreciar el mismo, incluso se habían visto en la necesidad de maldecir mágicamente zonas enteras para que los humanos no la dañaran. Observar la destrucción del que era presa el planeta era algo lamentable, pero al no coexistir en el mismo plano de existencia aquello no era realmente su problema, con la protección de un selecto número de portales estarían bien, la comunicación había sido un grave error siglos atrás, abundaban historias en todas las familias de los abusos y torturas que algunos humanos hicieron a sus miembros. No podían confiar en ellos. Eran animales, peor aún, animales inteligentes.

Genos era un heredero fiel al estereotipo de su familia: rubio, fuerte, temperamental y hermoso; lo que desconcertaba era su ímpetu para aprender, era un estudiante innato. Ponía la misma pasión en sus clases de historia que en las de lucha, era respetuoso y prudente al hablar, aunque no dudaba en enviarte al diablo si te comportabas como un idiota. Era tan perfecto que nadie se sorprendió al ser nombrado como la joven promesa que reinaría la próxima década.

No obstante, la tía y tío político de Genos, los reyes que ocupaban el trono en ese momento, deseaban quedarse en el poder por más tiempo y habían contado con que su hijo los relevara llegado el momento. Un lamentable accidente al parecer sería necesario.

Pero como el destino no iba a dejarles la tarea tan fácil, pocos días antes de que se concretara el plan llegó la noticia de que el hermano mayor de Genos, un guerrero que si bien no era muy fuerte mágicamente compensaba con creces con su habilidad y estrategia en batalla, había terminado la guerra con los trolls al ganarles definitivamente y expulsarlos de sus tierras. Hazaña memorable si se toma en cuenta que aquella rencilla databa desde la fundación de su reino.

Por si eso no fuera poco la hermana menor de Genos había sido pedida en matrimonio por uno de los reyes vecinos, un jovencito con pocos meses en el poder y que había cortejado a la joven durante años. Ahora con un título nobiliario había tenido el valor para pedir su mano, una acción valiente y temeraria al ver el linaje de su familia, un tipo de hadas que apreciaban la pureza de sangre y prohibían a sus vástagos la inclusión de otras familias. Aquella alianza sería perfecta, pues facilitaría el comercio para su reino y abriría las puertas a la generación más joven para ambos bandos, que no encontraban sentido en tradiciones tan arcaicas.

Es decir, los reyes ahora tenían a tres sucesores aptos de esa familia, no importaba si se eliminaba a uno de ellos, cualquiera de los 3 era mejor opción que su propio hijo. Pero su ambición era tan grande que poco les importó las repercusiones que sus acciones acarrearían, tanto para su pueblo como para sus almas.

….

El fuego siempre había sido parte de la vida de Genos, era su magia, su centro, pero ver las llamas salvajes que rodeaban su hogar lo lleno de pánico ciego, aquel calor lo lastimaba, le quemaba, algo imposible si se tenía en mente que eran una comunidad que manipulaba la hechicería del fuego. Los gritos de ayuda estaban cargados de desesperación, explosiones escuchándose a través del silencio de la noche, amplificando los sonidos de la tragedia. Le fue imposible llegar a sus padres, por lo que emprendió camino hacia donde dormían sus hermanos.

-¡Genos!

El rubio vio entre las llamas el asustado rostro de su hermano, un hombre que había vivido la guerra y había visto cosas horribles, pero ahora era un muchacho que cargaba el cuerpo parcialmente carbonizado de su hermana; cuando sus ojos hicieron contacto el guerrero hizo acto de aparición.

-¡Fueron los reyes! Invocaron a un demonio para destruir a nuestra familia, sabes que no parará hasta que nuestra firma mágica desaparezca-el mayor sonrió débilmente-debes entrar a uno de los portales

-¡lo sé! Ahora debemos pensar en como escapar de aquí-Genos vio hacia los lados, analizando posibles rutas de escape

-ella está muerta-con dolor abrazo el cuerpo de su hermana contra si-y las llamas me rodean, ya lo he confirmado

-¡no pienso dejarles!-Genos sentía un miedo muy diferente al que había experimentado con el fuego, el terror a sentirse abandonado, solo, sus seres queridos desapareciendo frente a sus ojos.

-si nuestras firmas mágicas no desaparecen el fuego se extenderá y más gente morirá, no te pido que nos salves Genos-respirando hondamente el mayor sacó la espada de la protección que colgaba a su cintura-te pido que vengues a nuestra familia-le hizo una seña con la cabeza, mirándole gentilmente-ahora vete, no quiero que veas esto

Danto un grito en agonía Genos hizo caso, escapando con lo poco que portaba, llorando al observar como las llamas del castillo se apagaban en un estallido, su función desapareciendo al no haber herederos en sus cercanías. Pisadas que retumbaban la tierra se dirigían hacia él, y una visión de pesadillas apareció desde detrás de una montaña, un enorme ser que parecía estar hecho de carbón, con el fuego rodeándole y alimentándose de su piel; el maligno ser gruñó como perro que olfatea una presa, observando el pueblo que había inundado en llamas, sus dientes color sangre apareciendo en una siniestra sonrisa al distinguir la figura de Genos en la lejanía.

Como una señal el príncipe comenzó a correr con todas sus fuerzas, cayéndose varias veces en su huida, la oscuridad de la noche no permitiéndole ver donde pisaba, paradójicamente, cada vez que el demonio se iba acercando su fuego maldito le permitía ver el camino, por lo que podía correr más rápido. Con lo último que le quedaba de magia abrió el portal desesperadamente, brincando en él, no sabiendo dónde ni cómo aterrizaría.

Genos & Saitama & Genos & Saitama & Genos & Saitama

Genos despertó en un lugar suave y tibio, abriendo los ojos esperanzado de que sus memorias anteriores hubieran sido sólo un mal sueño, pero al observar sus alrededores se dio cuenta que no estaba en su hogar, y aunque la construcción en la que estaba era muy hermosa, toda hecha en madera con figuras de flores y pájaros tallados en sus costados, resultaba muy extraño que no tuviera una de sus paredes. Al acercarse al lado sin pared su corazón dio un vuelco al distinguir la enorme ventana, dándose cuenta de que se encontraba dentro de otra casa más grande, analizando que por las dimensiones de los instrumentos aquél se trataba del hogar de un humano.

Un hombre joven… completamente calvo… apareció con una pequeña bandeja en la mano, aquello probablemente eran instrumentos de tortura, así que sin hacer ruido se escondió detrás del enorme guardarropa que adornaba la pequeña estancia.

-oi… -Saitama se rascó la cabeza al ver que su pequeño visitante había desaparecido- ¿se habrá caído?-preocupado levantó la cama para ver si no había rodado debajo de ella- ¿mm…?-la misma operación hizo al levantar el armario, sonriendo al ver al pequeño ¿muchacho? ¿duende? en pie- ¡hola! ¿cómo es.. ¡auch! ¡oye!- con dolor sacó la mano de la casa de muñecas, la pequeña espada incrustada en su mano tan larga como un mondadientes pero mucho más gruesa.

-¡no caeré sin pelear humano!-Genos sacó su espada corta, blandiéndola valientemente enfrente del gigante frente a él

Saitama suspiró profundamente, agarrando una mesita de un piso inferior de la casita. Con un gesto le mostró el mobiliario al rubio, poniéndola cuidadosamente a su lado, a continuación se dio la vuelta para mostrar la pequeña bandejita que desde un inicio traía consigo; en ella había platos y tazas finamente elaboradas que se veían diminutas en las manos del gigante, en las cuales podían apreciarse pan, mantequilla y pequeños fragmentos de frutas, partidas en formas de cuadrados, círculos y estrellas. En las jarras había jugo y té.

-pensé que tendrías hambre-aclaró el humano, pese al mal trato no pudiendo evitar mirarle fascinado

-¿hiciste todo este festín para mí?- Genos ahora se sentía culpable por haber lastimado al humano, sus lecturas informaban que había hombres de buen corazón pero que eran muy difícil de distinguir en sus intenciones, criaturas viles y engañosas muchas veces podían ser- ¿quieres drogarme para hacerme prisionero?

-eres la visita más económica que he tenido-Saitama contestó honestamente, aquél juego de té, incluyendo los alimentos, no debía pesar más de 200 gramos- apareciste en un estallido en mi jardín trasero y.. ¿Qué? ¡no! ¡¿por qué haría eso?!

-antes los humanos nos han capturado para estudiarnos, torturándonos para saber nuestros secretos, diseccionándonos para saber cómo funcionamos-Genos informó desapasionadamente, su generación ya no había vivido esos horrores, pero la historia debía servir como un recordatorio- ¿no sientes curiosidad al verme?

-que putada-enunció Saitama igual de desapasionado, señalando con su pulgar el jardín-puedes irte cuando quieras- Saitama decidió tomar asiento, otra vez respondiendo honestamente- eres la persona más rara que el visto en mi vida… pero no por eso voy a lastimarte, por lo que a mí respecta eres igual a mí sólo que un poco más pequeño.

-¡soy muy diferente a ti!, soy el heredero de una familia de hadas sumamente respetada, además de que mi magia puede…- Genos se sintió profundamente insultado de que el gigante lo considerada su igual ¡los humanos talaban árboles! ¡comían animales! ¡contaminaban su entorno indiscriminadamente!

-¿eres un hada? ¡¿y sabes hacer magia?! ¡enséñame!-Saitama se acercó un poco más, como si estuviera listo para ver un espectáculo

-en estos momentos mi suministro de magia es limitado y si deseo volver a mi reino debo de contenerme en los hechizos que realice, en este plano mi energía vuelve mucho más lento-Genos observó la palma de su mano, la energía que siempre le inundaba ahora no la percibía, prueba inequívoca que sus niveles de magia estaban bajos

-vaya vaya… que conveniente…

Una venita apareció en la frente de Genos -¡¿insinúas que miento?!

Genos & Saitama & Genos & Saitama & Genos & Saitama

Después de comer Genos observó con mortificación su entorno, ¿dónde podría hacer sus necesidades?, ahora entendía que aquel lugar era algo parecido a un set de juguetes para niños humanos, y aunque había pequeños focos iluminando la casa y detalles muy realistas la verdad no creía que aquella casa de muñecas contará con cañerías integradas.

Mientras Genos enfrentaba aquel dilema Saitama, siendo un hombre práctico, ya había pensando en ello mientras el hada adolescente dormía, por lo que al mismo tiempo que compraba la fruta que le había dado de desayunar también adquirió un poco de arena para gato

-corazón que no ve corazón que no siente-murmuró filosóficamente para sí el calvito, escondiendo el paquete en una estantería alta. Con mucho cuidado agarró un retrete de juguete, rompiendo con un delgado cincel la cerámica de abajo; realizada esta labor agarró una pequeña caja de aluminio que antaño había tenido mentas en su interior, quedándose con la parte más honda; a continuación, cortó un rectángulo de plástico y con él forró el fondo de la caja, colocando cinco cucharadas de arena para gato que había apartado previamente. Teniendo el rectángulo relleno con arena puso encima el retrete, todo lo que se vaciara dentro sería absorbido por la arena. No lo más glamoroso que se le había ocurrido, pero serviría.

Tomó algunas piezas del set de muñecas victorianas, jarra y cuneta para lavarse las manos, toallas diminutas para cuerpo y manos; como tenía nula ropa de muñecas masculinas decidió cortar las elaboradas y femeninas mangas de una blusa, cortando por la mitad los bombachos calzoncillos que simulaban la ropa interior de aquél estilo de muñecas. Había tardado horas en bordar y terminar aquellas piezas, pero lo que estaba en su taller era tan increíble que podía asegurar que pocos podrían contar lo mismo. Al final quedó un fresco conjunto de camisa con short blancos.

Genos volvió a sentir remordimientos cuando el gigante regresó, su mano siendo rodeada por un pedazo de tela a modo de venda. Ahora que había platicado un poco con él distinguía a un humano joven, inocente en cierta manera, que vivía su día a día casi como un ermitaño.

-muchas gracias por tus atenciones-el joven príncipe se sintió conmovido cuando el amable gigante le extendió un conjunto de ropa finamente bordada, la elegancia de aquellas piezas siendo disminuida por los cortes en los bordes, probablemente hechos con rapidez para su uso inmediato-realmente aprecio lo que haces-y no era para menos, su ropa y armadura estaban chamuscados, un recordatorio constante de lo que había transpirado el día anterior.

-no hay problema-Saitama dio una palmadita con su dedo índice a la cabecilla rubia del hada-por cierto… -el humano colocó el retrete en la planta inferior de la casita, con delicadeza pasando la mano a un lado de Genos para agarrar la tina, posicionándola también en el piso de abajo-mi nombre es Saitama, ¿cuál es el tuyo?

-Soy el segundo hijo de la casta Kuseno, integrante de la familia reinante del séptimo reino de la dimensión de las hadas, guerrero entrenado para manipular el fuego de dragón, segundo de mi clase en la aclamada academia de….

-¡BASTA! No te pregunte qué eres sino quién eres… tsk…serás un hada príncipe pero…-Saitama no pudo continuar ante la penetrante mirada que le daba el injustamente atractivo hada

-nunca imaginé encontrar sabiduría en alguien como tu-el príncipe se inclinó profundamente, hablando mientras se mantenía en esa posición-me ayudaste en mi estado inconsciente aún sin saber nada de mí….

-bueno… hay muchos gatos por aquí… tampoco podía dejarte

-eso sólo reafirma mi punto-continuo Genos-me cuidaste en mi estado más vulnerable, me alimentaste, ahora me vistes y atiendes mis necesidades, es una deuda que dudo pueda llegar a pagar por completo

-hombre… tampoco es para tanto…-Saitama no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante los halagos de la pequeña figura

-y ¿cómo pagué tu caballerosidad? Insultándote, atacándote con mi espada, juzgándote por lo que leí en libros y escuché en historias de viejos-Genos bajó la voz en un susurro, avergonzado de su comportamiento, aún sin levantar la mirada del suelo.

-naaa no te preocupes, tu gente no está tan equivocada ¿sabes? No sé cómo hubieran reaccionado otras personas-Saitama se rascó la nariz-hay muchos locos sueltos por ahí…

-sin embargo, tú eres diferente-Genos levantó un poco la cabeza, observando los grandes ojos cafés de Saitama

-sé cómo se siente que las personas te molesten, te provoquen… entiendo por qué me atacaste, pensaste que estabas acorralado y reaccionaste, defenderte nunca debe ser motivo de vergüenza-Saitama pico la barbilla del muchacho con cara de ángel, logrando que levanta su rostro-en serio, no hay problema

-estoy agradecido de que seas un ser que perdone con facilidad-Genos concluyó, haciendo su mano un puño para ponerla sobre su corazón-mi nombre es Genos, y agradezco tu hospitalidad por este día

-¿regresarás a tu mundo pronto?-Saitama apoyó el codo sobre el techo de la casa, inclinándose para que sus rostros quedaran al mismo nivel

-no creo poder volver en los próximos meses, las posibilidades de reunir energía mágica son…

-quédate a vivir conmigo-Saitama se encogió de hombros-no creo que se vendan pronto las piezas que estas utilizando

-¡no puedo abusar de tu generosidad de esa manera!-Genos casi hiperventilaba de la magnificencia del corazón de aquél gigante

-ya te dije que eres económico… mmm… también es por motivos egoístas-Saitama sonrió tímidamente-creo que serás buena compañía, a veces me siento demasiado solo.

-yo…-Genos observó ensimismado el encantador sonrojo que apareció en el humano, asintiendo con vehemencia-¡acepto! ¡pero exijo que me des un trabajo para pagar tu hospitalidad!

-ok-

Genos & Saitama & Genos & Saitama & Genos & Saitama

-wow! ¡muchas gracias!- para su suerte las miniaturas estaban de moda nuevamente, por lo que pequeños anillos, juegos de té y decoraciones dentro de relicarios eran pedidas constantemente- mis diseños nunca alcanzarían este estado-Saitama veía a través de la lupa de su lente los diseños repintados por Genos, previamente él los había hecho con lápiz de carboncillo o color blanco, el príncipe sólo teniendo que repintar con una espiga a forma de brocha

-está equivocado Saitama-san, todo lo que crea es de gran calidad…-Genos torció el gesto-no entiendo por qué carece de clientes

-los niños de hoy en día juegan con otras cosas-Saitama suspiró quedito, ¿Qué competencia podían tener sus juguetes contra videojuegos o youtubers? Eran más artículos de curiosidad que estaban destinados a ser presumidos, mantenidos en estanterías… ningún niño los abrazaría o los rompería, enmendándolos con cinta adhesiva, era un poco desconsolador saber que sus juguetes no serían motivos de alegría

-lo lamento, te he puesto triste-Genos tocó su pulgar, mirándole con preocupación

-no tengo el éxito que quisiera, pero hago lo que me gusta… por lo que soy un hombre con suerte-Saitama miró de soslayo a su invitado-por cierto… ¿cómo llegaste a mi patio trasero?

Genos & Saitama & Genos & Saitama & Genos & Saitama

Después de terminar su historia Genos estaba hecho un mar de lágrimas, hipando y temblando al recordar el evento más traumático de su vida, casi parecía que su mente había puesto un velo en sus recuerdos, coma una protección para su sanidad mental.

Al volver en sí Genos se dio cuenta que lo que le había tranquilizado era la fuerte pero tranquila música de un corazón palpitando, abrió los ojos y miró hacia abajo, observando el extraño calzado del gigante, al voltear hacia arriba pudo distinguir la manzana de adán que se movía constantemente

-nadie de tu edad debería pasar por algo como eso, está bien llorar, sshhh…. Sshhh….

Concentrándose aún más pudo distinguir la firme caricia que iba de su cabeza a lo largo de su espalda, uno de los dedos de Saitama consolándole dulcemente. Sin poder evitarlo se acurrucó mejor para escuchar el palpitar de aquél humano que le había ofrecido su hogar sin dudar, que parecía imposiblemente sabio es su modesta manera de vivir y ver el mundo, que le consolaba con una voz cargada de ternura…

Su experiencia había sido oscura y cruel, y la seguridad que sentía en esos momentos era tan liberadora que no pudo evitar quedarse dormido apaciblemente.

Genos & Saitama & Genos & Saitama & Genos & Saitama

-¿Qué tan lejos queda el lugar donde me encontraste?- debido a que estaban cerca de la naturaleza la oscuridad se veía profunda en los resquicios de la ventana, las comodidades del siglo XXI siendo un misterio sumamente intrigante para Genos, que abrazaba una bombilla fundida que Saitama le había proporcionado, pegándose a ella con la misma devoción que un niño mostraba en un acuario.

-te lo dije, escuché una explosión en mi patio trasero y salí a ver la conmoción-Saitama estaba sentado en una mecedora, moviéndose de atrás hacia adelante al tiempo que bordaba, si no fuera por sus fuertes bíceps y la suavidad de su piel cualquiera pensaría que era un viejecillo cualquiera.

-¿eres el último descendiente de una estirpe en decadencia?-Genos ladeó su rostro

-¿qué?...-decir que Saitama estaba perplejo era poco, había escuchado la pregunta del rubio pero para él nada de lo que dijo tenía sentido- …¿no?...¿supongo?

-entonces debes de ser un joven amo, no me imagino a una persona con tantas tierras sin un título noble-dedujo Genos convencido, como si los títulos nobiliarios aún existieran en aquella parte del mundo

-tengo un patio promedio para esta zona, lo suficientemente grande para tener un huerto personal-Saitama siguió a lo suyo, achacando las preguntas del hada a un choque de culturas

-¡pero ningún humano puede acercarse a las cercanías de un portal, eso es conocimiento básico!-Genos alucinaba- ¡eres sabio, conoces de ciencia, vives confinado a la soledad y eres calvo… eres un brujo!

-¡no! ¡¿y que tiene que ver que sea calvo con esa conclusión?!- una cosa era decir sandeces y otra muy diferente era meter en discusión su calvicie prematura- además ¿por qué los humanos no pueden acercarse? -Saitama puso cara de póker- ¿acaso la energía del portal es radioactiva o algo?

Aunque el príncipe no sabía que significaba radioactivo por la pura expresión del otro intuía que estaba relacionado con algo malo, tal vez veneno- ningún ser sin magia puede acercarse a un portal-

-¿los humanos son incapaces de hacer magia?-Saitama estaba confundido, ¿era algo con lo que se nacía o algo que se adquiría?

-¿eres el séptimo hijo de un séptimo hijo de….

-¡¿en serio?! ¡eso es malísimo para la planificación familiar! -Saitama rió tenuemente- mi pobre madre apenas pudo conmigo, por supuesto que no tendría a otro bebé

El ceño de Genos se frunció en molestia ¡aquello no tenia sentido! - ¿invocaste alguna fuerza oscura para ganar poder?

-amigo, eso es simplemente espeluznante-Saitama imaginó pentagramas, sangre y cuerpos de gatos negros-pobres gatos…

-¿hay algo que sea diferente en ti? ¿tal vez… un entrenamiento? ¿algo que otras personas no hagan comúnmente? -Genos daba tiros al aire, a ese punto cualquier información podría llevarle a la verdad.

-estuve trabajando por tres años como ayudante para el amigo de mi padre… todas las labores se concentraban en rutinas por la mañana, al mediodía y noche… era la muerte-la frente de Saitama comenzó a sudar de sólo recordarlo-como no había cañerías debíamos bañarnos en la cascada al comenzar el día, para economizar comíamos lo que los pobladores nos dejaban como agradecimiento al brindarles electricidad gratuita, de ahí tome la idea de hacer juguetes y miniaturas, los dulces artesanales que realizaban con formas de pétalo eran tan deliciosos que!

-te recordaban tus mejores días de infancia-dijo Genos en voz baja

-¡¿Cómo supiste?!

-Saitama-san…-Genos dudó en preguntar- mencionaste al amigo de tu padre pero… ¿quién fue tu padre?

-no tengo idea, murió antes de que yo naciera-

-ya veo… Saitama-san-

-¿si?

-el motivo de que puedas estar cerca de un portal-la expresión de Genos era de total seriedad

-….-

-la razón de que escuchaste y percibiste mi presencia- el rubio comenzó a pasearse por la diminuta habitación de la casita de muñecas

-…-una venita apareció en la cabeza calva

-los baños en la cascada como ritual de purificación, la triada de hacer tres rutinas al día por tres años

-…-Saitama comenzó a golpear el pie en el suelo

-tu natural sabiduría, tu gentileza, tu habilidad para crear obras de arte tan realistas… casi mágicas…-Genos hablaba cada vez más fuerte, exponiendo las virtudes de su salvador

Saitama había tenido suficiente-¡escúpelo de una vez!

-¡Creo que también es un hada Saitama! ¡al menos parte hada!

El gigante no supo que decir- ¿eh?

-¡Eres un hada!

-¿eh?...

-¡significa que no eres totalmente humano!

-¡ya entendí!

Fin capítulo 1

Primer capítulo de esta nueva historia! :D, para los que han leído mis otros dos fics de OPM lamento anunciar que serán finalizados en próximas fechas -.-, pero como no puedo dejar de pensar en esta parejita pienso iniciar con otros plots, ¡tengo tantas ideas! Pero iré de a poco, ¡muchas gracias por leer!

Por favor dejen sus comentarios, son alimento para mi alma X3.


	2. Chapter 2: Orígenes

El príncipe y el gigante Cap 2

Nota: Saitama descubre sus orígenes, Genos es adorable e intenso, Sonic aparece y un poco de nswf al final del capi ¡disfruten y dejen sus comentarios X3

Saitama secretamente disfrutaba hacerse cargo de Genos, su hobby eran los juguetes y piezas intrincadas de madera, observar como sus creaciones eran utilizadas por un ser viviente era increíble, sin mencionar lo adorable que le parecía hacer comidas diminutas y pensar en mil maneras de adaptar un estilo de vida normal para alguien como el rubio; ¿lo hacía una mala persona tratar a su invitado como una mascota? Bueno… una mascota que podía encajarle un puñal en la mano.

-¿quieres desayunar?-con pereza Saitama se quitó la camisa, dirigiéndose hacia el pasillo que comunicaba al dormitorio, encestando rápidamente la prenda usada para ponerse otra del armario.

Por su parte Genos se había quedado de piedra, en su cultura las hadas no mostraban su desnudez tan abiertamente, y aunque el humano no tenía nada de que avergonzarse, el pobre adolescente había observado en alta definición los fuertes músculos que adornaban la anatomía de su salvador-si…-antes de que el calvo desapareciera hacia la cocina el joven príncipe le indicó que esperara- ¿puedo ir contigo?

Saitama sonrió suavemente, recordando los lamentos que emitiera su invitado días atrás. Gentilmente lo tomó de su abdomen, rodeando sus costillas con los dedos para cargarlo y depositarlo arriba de la mesa del desayunador. Con práctica el humano cortó por la mitad un melón, seccionando una rebanada delgada del centro, depositándola sobre una tabla para comenzar a hacer sobre ella pequeños cortes en forma de pétalo con un molde de galleta, creando una flor con los pedazos en uno de los platitos que había designado para su visitante. A continuación, abrió la nevera para sacar un bote de helado de vainilla, poniendo una generosa porción en la mitad de melón y media cucharada en el centro de los pétalos.

-buen provecho-Saitama se sentó en una de las sillas y Genos adoptó una posición india en la superficie de la mesa; al ver la cara de placer en el bello rostro Saitama le señaló con su cuchara- ¿te gusta?

-¡está delicioso! ¿Qué es esta extraña masa dulce?-Genos observó su porción de helado, llevando otro diminuto bocado a sus labios, saboreando el dulce sabor de la fruta combinado con la empalagosa frialdad de la extraña masilla

-es nieve, es un dulce a base de leche, azúcar, frutas o esencias que se mantiene en congelación, nunca he hecho una desde cero pero he visto como se hacen… la verdad prefiero comprarlas -explicó el mayor con un gesto pensativo-¿Qué tal tus ropas?

-están bien Saitama-san, aprecio que hayas sido tan atento conmigo-Genos frunció el ceño, aunque ayudaba a pintar las creaciones del gentil gigante y limpiaba los recovecos de la mayoría de los juguetes, era obvio que se aprovechaba de la hospitalidad del otro-lamento ser una carga…

-¿bromeas? ¡ni siquiera ocupas un lugar en la habitación! -y era verdad, cualquiera podría venir a su casa y no notaría que había otro inquilino- ¿podrías contarme más de tu mundo? Si realmente no soy completamente humano... ¿entonces que soy? -Saitama frunció el ceño - ¿no seré mitad gnomo o troll verdad?

Genos rio a carcajada limpia ante las palabras del otro- eres demasiado noble y puro para ser descendiente de esas pestes.

-err… ¿ok?

Genos negó con la cabeza-no es un cumplido, es un hecho, si fueras descendiente de esos seres serías sumamente agresivo, tendrías deformidades y una fuerte alergia a la luz del sol, tengo entendido que con la sangre humana se anula la maldición de convertirse en piedra, pero sus especies son tan incompatibles que los niños mueren a los pocos años de vida por enfermedades congénitas-el príncipe suspiró quedito-también tengo curiosidad, obviamente eres del linaje de las hadas pero sólo aquellos que pueden tomar tamaño humano podrían…-el rubio se sonrojo- pro… procrear

-¿tú no puedes tomar tamaño humano?-Saitama apoyó su barbilla en la palma de la mano

Genos negó lentamente-no lo sé… no puedo porque no conozco el hechizo, no es algo que fuera una de mis prioridades… debes comprender que no es sólo el deseo de que tu cuerpo cambie de tamaño, sino que nuestro espíritu se expanda con él

-mmm… ¿quieres decir que puedes volverte más grande pero no más pequeño? -Saitama se rasco el oído con su dedo meñique

Genos sonrió complacido, el humano entendía de manera natural el concepto-exacto, en mi forma actual mi alma está contenida, pero si deseara agrandar mi cuerpo también tendría que hacerlo mi alma, la magia es más compleja de lo que los seres no mágicos pueden llegar a pensar.

-hablas de tu alma como si fuera un instrumento-Saitama estaba intrigado por todo aquello

-por supuesto, nuestra alma y núcleo mágico residen en el mismo lugar… no existen uno sin el otro- para Genos aquella información era lógica e indiscutible, así como uno no se pone a pensar en la manera en que los pulmones funcionan al respirar o como las venas deciden llevar la sangre a cada rincón de su cuerpo tampoco se ponía mucha atención a la relación de su alma con su centro mágico, era toda una experiencia intentar explicar aquellos detalles al humano- uno de los primeros hechizos que nos enseñan es a mostrar nuestra alma de manera física

-¡¿eso se puede hacer?!-el calvo se imaginó una bola de energía en su mano- ¿cómo un kame kame ha?-murmuró para sí, imaginándose un rayo de luz azul saliendo de sus manos

El rubio no sabía si reír o llamarle la atención al mayor, en cierta manera eran encantadores los gestos infantiles que el otro hacía-es más como una proyección, un espejo-Genos se dio la vuelta para señalar su espalda-y si se hace correctamente pueden tomar la forma de alas, su color, textura y tamaño están relacionadas con la personalidad, linaje y edad del hada.

-vaya…- Saitama le picó la mejilla- ¿sabes volar?

-si Saitama-san, es muy importante saber volar en nuestra cultura-y no era broma, además de facilitar su transporte era una manera de mostrar un reflejo del alma… ya le parecía extraño que los asesinos de sus padres salieran en público siempre a pie, probablemente sus espíritus estaban tan contaminados por la envidia y la codicia que sus alas habían dejado de ser respetables

-¿yo también puedo tener alas?-Saitama se señaló a si mismo

Genos sonrió emocionando, asintiendo-no veo por que no-conociendo a Saitama probablemente serían unas brillantes y adorables alas a mitad de espalda, una vista que no desaprovecharía, mas aún cuando el cuerpo frente a él era tan grande, pudiendo ver a gran escala el alma del otro.

Ambos de miraron fijamente por varios segundos

-oi…-Saitama entrelazó sus dedos nervioso- ¿y qué tengo que hacer?

Genos & Saitama Genos & Saitama

-antes de pronunciar el hechizo es importante que tus pensamientos estén en sincronía con tus emociones, en un estado armónico del ser, ahora haz lo que te indico-era realmente cómico como el hada, del tamaño de una figura de acción, le dirigía instrucciones desde el techo de la casa de muñecas- cierra los ojos y piensa en la situación que más te hubiera causado rabia-Genos emitió un ruidito de conformidad al ver los puños apretados de Saitama-ahora piensa en algo que te haga inmensamente feliz-los puños se relajaron-reflexiona… ¿qué es lo que mas te entristece? No lo digas en voz alta-interrumpió antes de que el otro hablara-ahora recuerda a la persona que más amaras de niño, recuerda su gesto amable, su sonrisa dirigida a ti… muy bien…ahora repite después de mí ¡Veritas …!

Genos y Saitama pronunciaban extrañas palabras, sin embargo, el humano aún con los ojos cerrados comenzó a sentir una fuerte opresión en el pecho, haciéndole titubear en el hechizo.

-shh… tranquilo…es normal que sientas un tirón en el pecho que se extiende como un calor hacia la espalda…-el rubio adivinó el posible malestar del otro, no era exactamente doloroso, pero sí incómodo, si era la primera vez que Saitama exploraba su potencial mágico era entendible que su cuerpo se revelara un poco- ¿tienes picazón?

-no…

-¿sientes caliente la espalda?

-si…

-perfecto, eso indica que vas bien-Genos observó ávido el proceso, tenía mucha curiosidad por saber el tipo de hada que sería Saitama

-¿cuánto tiempo más?

-eso depende de ti Saitama-san-el rubio sonrió tranquilamente

Después de veinte minutos Saitama gritó en sorpresa, sentía como si una apretada pieza de ropa se rompiera en su espalda.

-¡muy bien Saitama-san! ¡sigue así!-unas blancas alas comenzaron a salir del centro de la espalda del humano- ¡lo estás logrando!

Concentrándose en la sensación Saitama dio un imaginario empuje a sus alas, que obedeciendo su comando se desplegaron a su espalda-¿ya está? ¿están afuera?-intentó moverlas como lo haría un pájaro, pero estas sólo golpearon las cosas de su alrededor, rompiendo algunos objetos de cerámica- ¡oi! ¡nunca me dijiste que fueran a ser tan grandes!

-Saitama…-Genos le observaba boquiabierto, aquellas eras las alas más hermosas que jamás hubiera visto, blancas como la nieve y con traslúcidos detalles dorados, eran tan sublimes que daban ganas de llorar. No había duda de que Saitama pertenecía a la estirpe de Bang, un linaje de hadas casi extinto.

-puedo usarlas como una capa-comentó el calvo aún asombrado de lo que estaba pasando, con dificultad las dobló para que se quedaran quietas, viéndose en el espejo de la habitación-vaya… casi tocan el suelo… miden más de un metro y medio, eso es seguro…

-Saitama-san, por favor toma asiento-murmuró Genos, sin proponérselo había estado conviviendo con un descendiente de una de las extirpes más famosas del mundo mágico-tus alas no son normales

-¡no! ¡soy mitad troll!-Saitama debía haber imaginado que todo aquello era demasiado bueno para ser verdad, ¿cómo explicar su fuerza descomunal? ¿su calvicie?

-¡no eres mitad troll!-Genos gritó molesto, no con Saitama en sí sino con la idea de que el otro pensara tan bajo de sí mismo- eres de una extirpe guerrera, tu raza es fácil de identificar por el largo de sus alas, las cuales son indicadores de un núcleo mágico sumamente poderoso.

-mm… ¿entonces puedo hacer hechizos sin problema? - Saitama le miró dudoso

-tengo entendido que debido a la gran cantidad de magia que poseen les es muy difícil realizar hechizos, tu fuerza es mucho más elemental-Genos explicaba entusiasmado

-entonces no puedo hacer nada llamativo, sólo golpear a puño limpio-Saitama se cruzó de brazos, allá iba su sueño de hechizar escobas, trapeadores y utensilios de cocina que hicieran el trabajo por él- sabía que no era normal que los que me buscaban pelea cayeran fulminados de un solo golpe

-¡¿Saitama-san ha sido atacado?!- Genos se mordió el labio, era impensable que alguien quisiera dañar a un ser tan amable como lo era el calvo.

-bueno… no últimamente… pero de joven vivía en una zona un poco conflictiva-Saitama se agarró la barbilla.

-debió ser difícil vivir entre humanos salvajes-Genos le miraba entero, como si intentara encontrar la marca de una herida pasada

-eran chicos que pasaban por una situación difícil, muchos no tenían padres, apenas tenían dinero para cubrir sus necesidades básicas… todas esas carencias influyen a un sentimiento de frustración que a veces terminaba en violencia- Saitama se encogió de hombros- mi mamá me hizo racionalizar esto para no tomar represalias

-tu madre era una mujer muy sabia-el rubio volvió a dirigir su atención a las majestuosas alas-no me extrañaría que también tuviera sangre de hada, que dos híbridos de hada se encuentren al azar en el mundo humano es poco probable, pero eso explicaría el fuerte núcleo mágico que posees.

-vaya-Saitama apoyó sus codos en el respaldo de la silla, extendiendo las piernas cuan largas eran-no sé cómo procesar toda esta información… ¿puedo hacerme pequeño como tu?

-si, aunque recomiendo no intentarlo por el momento, práctica en aparecer y desaparecer tus alas, después vuela un poco, así tu núcleo mágico podrá acostumbrarse a ser utilizado, piensa en él como un músculo, necesitas un poco de resistencia-explicó el príncipe seriamente.

-ya veo-Saitama pensó en sus alas como la puerta de un carro, deseando que se cerraran. Cuando estás obedecieron a sus pensamientos se le ocurrió imaginar que quitaba la llave y ponía la alarma al automóvil; para su asombro sus alas brillaron tenuemente para desaparecer en un resplandor -¡wow!

-Saitama-san…-Genos se mordió el labio, lamentando profundamente que la visión de aquél par de alas se esfumara; su corazón latía a mil por hora, emocionado por diferentes razones- sé que pido demasiado pero por favor ¡ayúdame a vengar a mi familia!-se inclinó hasta que su cuerpo casi se dobló por la mitad, una acción un tanto peligrosa cuando estabas parado en el techo de una casa, una casa de muñecas, pero aún así representaba una caída peligrosa.

-¡no necesitas inclinarte! -Saitama se sentó en posición india frente a la casa de muñecas, su rostro quedando a la altura de la figura del príncipe-gracias a ti comprendo muchas cosas de mí mismo iy en tu posición buscaría toda la ayuda posible! -Saitama se rascó la mejilla, sonriendo dudoso-dices que soy fuerte pero no tengo idea de a que nos vamos a enfrentar o como utilizar mi magia, quiero ayudarte, pero no sé cómo, ¿qué tal si entrenamos? Al menos tu tiempo varado aquí no será en balde…

Genos soltó algunas lágrimas, sumamente conmovido por la ayuda que desinteresadamente le daba el otro, nunca había conocido a alguien tan puro de espíritu, un ser que merecía ser adorado y cuidado en toda regla. El rubio se limpió el rostro rápidamente, antes de que el gigante se diera cuenta de sus ojos llorosos, prometiéndose a sí mismo en aquel instante, sobre el techo de una casa de juguete, que desposaría a aquella hada que había sido criada como humano; dentro de la tragedia que vivía había encontrado un tesoro invaluable, tal vez le habían quitado a su familia, pero no dejaría que le arrebataran a la que sería su alma gemela.

Genos & Saitama Genos & Saitama

-¡no puedo más!-Saitama tomó asiento de manera tambaleante, Genos estaba siendo estricto en su entrenamiento pero no era algo que no pudiera soportar.

-sobrepasaste por mucho lo que tenía contemplado… me preocupa que no sepas tus límites-el ceño del diminuto adolescente denotaba preocupación-debes decirme cuando sobrepases tu capacidad y evitar exponerte a una extenuación mágica, eso podría dejarte noqueado por semanas enteras-

-¿eehh? ¡¿por qué no lo mencionaste antes?!- cualquier persona corriente confundiría una extenuación mágica con un coma o algo parecido ¡no podía pagar un hospital en el caso que alguien lo llevara allí!

-no lo creí necesario hasta que vi tu nivel de resistencia-Genos suspiró divertido-mis maestros estarían encantados contigo, casi todos se quejan de lo holgazanes que son las nuevas generaciones.

-je… mi exnovia no opinaría lo mismo-al tener los ojos cerrados el calvo no pudo notar la mirada siniestra en su huésped

-¿exnovia? ¿cuál fue la razón de que terminaran? – el príncipe logró sonar desinteresado, ¿tenía competencia? ¿quién en su sano juicio dejaría ir a alguien como Saitama? ¿y si aquello era sólo una trampa para quebrantar el espíritu de su salvador? Sabía que había humanos de lo peor…

-no era algo serio-Saitama movió la mano como si espantara un mosquito- Fubuki y yo funcionamos mejor como amigos …mm… ella tenía aspiraciones empresariales muy por encima de mi pequeño taller de muñecas… me dolió cuando se fue, pero quedamos en buenos términos, así que no perdí a mi amiga.

El tono del gigante era tan cariñoso que Genos sintió la gran estima hacia esa figura del pasado, aunque los celos le carcomían asintió comprensivo- lamento que hubieras pasado por ello.

-si bueno… es una de las relaciones más estables que he tenido hasta el momento.

Genos mordió la parte interna de su mejilla para no gruñir ¡¿por qué hablaba en plural?!

Genos & Saitama Genos & Saitama

Saitama se dejó caer con pereza en el único mueble que conformaba la pequeña sala de su hogar, debido a que la electricidad que poseía funcionaba a partir de un generador de su invención apenas podía sintonizar algunas horas de televisión en el día, por lo que su colección de libros, comics y mangas era más amplia que en el pasado.

-deberías ver lo que piensan los humanos de las hadas… mira esto Genos…-el silencio de su compañero lo puso en alerta-¡Genos!

-¡estoy afuera Saitama-san!-

El hombre calvo se levantó con rapidez, en aquella zona abundaban los gatos y el rubio tenía el tamaño ideal de una presa para esas adorables y despiadadas bolas de pelo- ¡¿dónde?!

-¡sólo vine por unas hierbas que vi desde la ventana!-de manera inocente unos trapos de cocina sobresalian por la ventaba a manera de soga- ¡con ellas se pueden hacer infusiones excelentes!

Sin perder tiempo, ya que la pequeña ventana no era muy grande, salió por la puerta de enfrente. Sus peores miedos se vieron confirmados cuando el agudo y agresivo maullido de ataque se dejó oír; ya afuera le dio vuelta a la casa, hiendo hacia el pequeña huerta que colindaba con su cocina-¡Genos!-un gato negro con paliacate morado tenía entre sus fauces el torso del príncipe, que se mantenía inmóvil ya que cada vez que se movía los colmillos se enterraban más profundo-¡suéltalo!

Saitama habría jurado que el gato sonreía, pero en un segundo el felino saltó al árbol, llevando a su presa con él.

-¡vuelve aquí!-sin pensarlo extendió sus alas para dar persecución en el aire, no lo había intentado pero de manera innata pudo elevarse del suelo, sus alas tan grandes que creaban una ráfaga de aire en la copa del árbol -¡voy a machacarte!

-espera~ brrr~…-con la pata inmovilizo al rubio contra una rama, sus garritas actuando como cuchillas amenazantes-pensé que era mi día de suerte al encontrar un hada… un almuerzo tan delicioso es raro en estos días ~-con un brillo astuto observó al calvo que lo veía de frente-mira mi sorpresa, no una sino dos hadas… ¿qué es lo que pasa?~-moviendo su colita sonrió cual gato de Cheshire.

-¡no preguntes cosas que no te interesan!-el adolescente gritó lleno de furia, que una criatura vil como ese trotamundos lo hubiera atrapado con facilidad era humillante

-oh?~… rubio, temperamental…-el gato se acercó, oliéndolo-cenizas… no hay duda prrr~-con una de sus uñas rasgó parte de la mejilla del rubio, que ardió en llamas en cuanto estuvo en contacto con el aire-eres un hada de fuego, me pregunto que hace uno de los tuyos tan débil y apartado del rebaño…-

-deja de jugar y devuélvelo-cortó Saitama seriamente.

Un escalofrió recorrió por entero al gato, aquella hada era demasiado poderoso, con solo presenciar sus alas y aura era como ver un héroe de antaño, de las leyendas dónde humanos y criaturas mágicas aún convivían como iguales-como quieras…-dio un empujoncito al rubio, que trastabilló y cayó al vacío.

-¡oi!-con cuidado atrapó al rubio y lo presionó contra su pecho, era tan pequeño que cualquier caída podía romperlo- ¡me gustan los gatos pero no creas que no te machacaré si vuelves a hacer algo como eso!

-Saitama-san…-Genos se sonrojó levemente

-¡tsk!-el gato se vio envuelto en una nube de humo, dando lugar a un atractivo joven de larga cabellera negra, sus ojos gatunos y marcas en el rostro dándole un aire exótico difícil de describir- ¿de dónde vienen? ¿por qué están aquí? ¿qué es lo que harán? -el gato ahora humano se recostó cuan largo era en la rama del árbol, cruzando la pierna sobre la rodilla, balanceándola al mismo ritmo en que un gato haría con su cola-mi nombre es Speed of Sound Sonic… ¿cuál es el tuyo?

El humano se encogió de hombros- Saitama y mi amigo, que querías comerte, es Genos-

-mm…-Sonic se miró las uñas, viendo hacia otro lado, obviamente lo que diría a continuación le costaba todo su esfuerzo-mis disculpas…-suspiró, como si aquello le hubiera quitado años de vida-Saitama eres formidable…-de un salto se dejó caer frente a él, moviendo las caderas sinuosamente- y mi tiempo se acerca~

El cabello de Genos pareció cobrar vida al encresparse en un solo movimiento, sus ojos oscureciéndose al tiempo que las pupilas se volvían de un dorado brillante-soy el príncipe Genos, último descendiente de la familia Kuseno y próximo gobernante del reino de fuego, te advierto que esta ofensa no será olvidada-el rubio señaló su camisa rasgada- pero de ahora en adelante escoge muy bien tus palabras, no intentes apropiarte de algo que no te pertenece-la amenaza era clara. Aquél ser era tan vulgar, hablando de su celo tan campante, proponiéndole a su destinado pasar el tiempo con él… ¡maldita plaga!

-mejor vete de aquí Panic-

La respuesta de Saitama rompió la tensión entre los más jóvenes

-¡es Sonic maldito calvo!

Genos & Saitama Genos & Saitama

-¿así que también eres un hada?-Saitama sirvió una generosa porción de leche al extraño sujeto que no dejaba de verle fijamente, relamiéndose los labios cada vez que cruzaban miradas.

-¡claro que no!-intervino Genos, que parecía que explotaría de un momento a otro ante la tensión que exhalaba su cuerpecito. Saitama sabiamente decidió callar, estaba seguro que no sería bien recibida una comparación entre el rubio y un nervioso chihuahua-¡es como relacionar a un humano con un chimpancé!

-¡eso es sumamente racista!-Sonic le señaló con el dedo

-tengo que coincidir en eso….-Saitama frunció el seño

-¡No es sobre el aspecto! ¡es sobre nuestros componentes mágicos! Ningún hada es tan primitiva para alimentarse de los centros mágicos de otras criaturas-haciendo algunos malabares logró subir hacia su "habitación", esgrimiendo su espada corta- mírala bien escoria… su hoja fue bañada en agua de sirenas bajo la luz de la luna llena-la espadita del tamaño de un mondadientes brillo amenazadoramente

-¿quieres decir que Sonic come almas?-Saitama recordaba la conversación de días atrás- amigo… eso es muy creepy…

-no tengo alternativa, antes éramos familiares de hadas o hechiceros fuertes- el pelinegro suspiró resignado- lo suficientemente fuertes para que no les afectara compartir un poco de su esencia mágica.

-¿eso quiere decir que los de tu… ¿raza?... también están desapareciendo?- Saitama se rascó la cabeza

-no exactamente-Sonic jugueteó con el mantel de cocina, reacio a hablar.

-su estirpe es un vínculo entre ambos mundos y por ello tienen un centro mágico inestable que necesita ser… recargado… constantemente-Genos se cruzó de brazos, al parecer aquél no sería su día de suerte de acuchillar al insecto-al no tener un amo han recurrido al asesinato para sobrevivir, desde hace siglos que son una plaga en mi mundo.

-¡por lo que ni siquiera tenemos la oportunidad de buscar un amo!-Sonic enseñó los colmillos- ¡¿cómo esperan que no recurramos a métodos extremos cuando nuestra supervivencia depende de ello?!

-¡sus almas están tan corrompidas que una reconciliación es inadmisible!

-¿Qué pasaría si permitiera que tomaras parte de mi energía?-Saitama echó azúcar a su nueva taza de té.

-¡Saitama-san!-Genos apretó los puños, tan estupefacto que no se le venían frases a la mente

-estaríamos vinculados mágicamente, tu tendrías una responsabilidad de brindarme energía y yo la de servirte, hay límites y clausulas por supuesto, pero no creo que exista nada que pueda salir de tu boca que no esté dispuesto a cumplir-y otra vez el trotamundos se relamió lentamente los labios. Saitama se preguntaba si aquél no sería un tic nervioso.

-eres demasiado puro para estar vinculado a una basura como esa-Genos murmuró bajito, sabiendo de antemano que no podría cambiar la decisión del gigante

-¿hay alguna pega?-Saitama levantó la ceja-¿la muerte por no cumplir con un contrato mágico?

Genos y Sonic le miraron sorprendidos-pensé que no habías tenido contacto con el mundo mágico.

-mangas, videojuegos y pelis de fantasía… nunca pensé que me fueran a ser de utilidad-el calvito dejó que su frente tocara la mesa, quedándose unos minutos así, ignorando las molestas voces de sus huéspedes.

Genos & Saitama Genos & Saitama

 _-Sai… Saitama… ngh..-los brazos del rubio abrazaban las mejillas del atractivo hombre, gimiendo cuando la sinuosa lengua recorrió su torso entero de una lamida-se siente tan bien…_

 _Una traviesa y dulce risita se dejo escuchar por parte del gigante, que sin perder tiempo atacó el rosado pezón, dándole golpecitos con la punta de la lengua, empujando hasta aplanarlo por completo, repitiendo la operación con su gemelo. Por su parte el príncipe no sabía donde poner las manos, las sensaciones tan placenteras que lo dejaban atontado- también quiero hacerte sentir bien…_

 _Como respuesta sus pantalones fueron jaloneados hasta rasgarlos por la mitad, exponiéndole de manera sorpresiva, salvaje y sumamente sexy-por favor…-con lujuria levantó las caderas, no sabiendo exactamente lo que su cuerpo pedía._

 _Para su confusión los dedos índice y pulgar de la mano izquierda de Saitama le inmovilizaron de las muñecas al tiempo que el pulgar y el índice de su mano derecha se posicionaban en sus muslos para separarlos lentamente, dejándole en una posición vulnerable, obscena, su centro de placer a la completa inspección del humano._

 _-hazlo…-una gota de presemen resbaló por su miembro cuando la respiración de Saitama se sintió por todo su cuerpo-hazlo…-como un poseso movió las caderas de atrás hacia delante, en pequeños círculos, sus ojos clavándolos en las encantadoras pupilas chocolate de su compañero. Al observar el lascivo semblante del otro no pudo más que gemir anhelante-te has robado mi corazón…_

 _Y en un instante los labios estuvieron sobre su pelvis y cintura, cubriéndole, devorándole, en pocos segundos viniéndose en una espiral de placer._

Genos & Saitama Genos & Saitama

En mitad de la noche Genos se sentó en la cama sudoroso, con la evidencia de su deseo en los pantalones, tomándose el tiempo de cerrar los ojos para serenarse, percibiendo su respiración agitada.

Siempre le habían parecido exagerados los rituales y muestras de afecto entre la gente de su reino, entre sus padres… promesas de amor eterno, regalos traídos de tierras lejanas, trofeos de guerra para cortejar a la persona elegida; ¿Qué le habían dicho sus tutores y familia? Que no se preocupara, que entendería llegado el momento, que las hadas de fuego se enamoran una sola vez en la vida y harán todo por conseguir como compañero al hada de su afecto. Existían hermosas historias de amor eterno… como macabras anécdotas de un amor no correspondido que llegaba al suicidio o al asesinato de la "competencia".

Genos sintió miedo de si mismo por unos momentos, inestabilidad predominando en su centro mágico, la venganza y la pasión lo consumían casi a partes iguales.

Un fuerte ronquido se dejó escuchar desde la habitación de Saitama.

-¡maldita sea Genos y Sonic! No peleen... ñam… GAAAARR-y otro ronquido siguió a su discusión mental.

El rubio rio, incluso en una situación tan poco digna Saitama lograba ser inusualmente adorable. Era una suerte que… no… era el destino que su pareja elegida fuera alguien tan tranquilo, mesurado y poderoso, alguien que podría pararle los pies si era necesario.

Había hecho una buena elección.

Fin de cap 2

Y este extraño AU sigue su cauce :p, quería cerrar el año con una actualización, espero que les gustara :3, ¡felices fiestas!.

Sus comentarios son alimento para mi espíritu .


	3. Chapter 3: Preparándose para la batalla

El príncipe y el gigante 3: Preparándose para la batalla

Inesperadamente Sonic había resultado un buen profesor en lo referente a magia elemental, a diferencia de las hadas su raza de trotamundos estaba acostumbrada a tratar con magia inestable y sabía de algunas técnicas que podían ayudar a Saitama a controlar el gran volumen de poder que poseía; ahora que había explorado su potencial mágico se presentaba el problema de poder sacarlo conscientemente y en cantidades mesuradas.

-creo que controlas tu centro mágico lo suficientemente bien Saitama-alabó Genos complacido, le parecía increíble que alguien tan sencillo guardara un poder tan impresionante, los pocos integrantes de la estirpe de Bang que conocía eran unos mocosos malcriados y estaba 100% seguro que Saitama los rebasaba en fuerza. Como iba a disfrutar cuando su futuro esposo los pusiera en su lugar…

-deberías aprender a hacerte pequeño, cuando entres a la dimensión mágica te agotarás rápidamente si permaneces en tu forma humana-mientras hablaba el come-magia se acercó al calvo con pasos sinuosos, abriendo sus labios ampliamente- aliméntame.

-¡pequeña rata miserable!-el rubio se aventó en picada con la espada desenfundada, siendo interceptado por la mano de Saitama en el aire- ¡suéltame! ¡esa peste debe aprender su lugar!

-¿sabes que hace eso solo para molestarte verdad?-sin medir palabra Saitama posó su mano sobre la cabeza de Sonic, igual como haría una madre con un niño pequeño, concentrándose, la energía en su interior fluyendo por su brazo, percibiendo como era absorbida ávidamente por el otro-listo.

Los cabellos negros se movieron en todas direcciones cuando su portador movió la cabeza hacia los lados, suspirando complacido-tu energía es tan limpia que resulta refrescante-murmuró entre dientes, estirándose perezosamente, igual y como haría un gato-supongo que el principito no sabe el hechizo para cambiar de forma ¿verdad?

Genos desvió la mirada, sin confirmar o negar, su silencio valiendo más de 1000 palabras.

-¿oh?... ¿Qué sucede? ¿pensaste que los humanos no valían tu tiempo? Mmm ¿tal vez eres un poco lento para aprender trucos nuevos? Las hadas de fuego no son conocidas por estar versadas en los campos del conocimiento…-antes de seguir metiendo pulla sus labios se cerraron contra su voluntad, volteando para ver a su nuevo amo, que negaba cansado con la cabeza.

-si no vas a decir algo agradable entonces no digas nada Sonic, en serio, no entiendo cuál es tu afán de estarte metiendo con Genos-sin esperar respuesta le señaló- ¿y tu conoces el hechizo?

Una enorme sonrisa adornó el rostro del trotamundos.

Genos & Saitama & Genos & Saitama

-¿aquí es dónde adquieres tus alimentos Saitama-san?- el príncipe veía sus alrededores desde el interior de la chaqueta del hombre calvo, el cual le había hecho pequeños agujeritos para que las pupilas doradas pudieran observar sus alrededores.

-no particularmente, prefiero comprar a la gente del pueblo, las cosas son más frescas y ayuda a la economía local-Saitama iba caminando detrás de Sonic, que en su forma humana vestía a la moda, agarrando una que otra chuchería e iba depositándola en el pequeño carrito del supermercado

-recuerda el presupuesto que te dije, no tengo mucho dinero-amenazó Saitama, empujando el carrito.

-¡Saitama!-

-¡Mumen!-

Un chico de pelo castaño se acercó para saludar efusivamente al hombre con expresión aburrida, su vista siendo dirigida instantáneamente hacia la camisa donde se ocultaba Genos- ¿qué tienes ahí?-

-¿eh? Pues…- Saitama sudó frío, ¿acaso los agujeros para los ojos de Genos eran demasiado grandes? ¿Mumen les habría escuchado hablar?

-¿y porque estás comprándole cosas a un trotamundos? No quiero juzgar a nadie aquí pero ellos suelen ser un poco peligrosos-ante las palabras de Mumen los 3 compañeros -Saitama, Genos y Sonic- miraron boquiabiertos al castaño- ¿por qué me miran así? Sé que Saitama es un hada guerrera pero…

-¡¿tu lo sabías?!-Saitama no podía creerlo

-err… ¿si? ¡es imposible no verlo! Cualquier persona con potencial mágico te ve como una antorcha en la distancia

Genos se paralizó, aquello era más grave de lo que imaginaba, probablemente debido a su debilidad no había podido apreciar el potencial de Saitama y Sonic, siendo un trotamundos, siempre se encontraba en un estado de debilidad.

-aunque es un poco cruel traer a un hada de estirpe pura a este tipo de lugares, ellos respetan todo tipo de vida animal… estas a unos pasos de la carnicería-Mumen miró con reproche a Saitama

Los ojos aburridos de Saitama se estrecharon peligrosamente, observando al delgado come-magia que intentaba escabullirse hacia uno de los pasillos-nos iremos ahora, ¿gustas acompañarnos para un poco de té?

Entendiendo que algo fuera de lo común pasaba Mumen asintió lentamente, hiendo por su bicicleta en el estacionamiento.

Genos & Saitama & Genos & Saitama

-así que eso pasó… lo siento Saitama, en el mundo de la magia es grosero preguntar directamente por tu naturaleza o habilidades, creí que tendrías tus motivos para no hablar de ello ¡incluso pensé que eras un invocador! Me imaginaba a tu taller lleno de pequeños elfos artesanos y bueno… uno sabe que no debe revelar el secreto…

Saitama miraba a su amigo incrédulo, vamos, que nunca imaginó que aprendería etiqueta y modales mágicos -y sin querer sonar rudo… ¿tu también eres un hada?

-¡para nada!-Rider rió con soltura-mi familia son magos de baja categoría pero resulta que soy el séptimo hijo de un séptimo hijo de un séptimo hijo… tres generaciones de 7 es un buen numero, por lo que mis habilidades mágicas están potenciadas por la suerte de mi nacimiento.

-vaya… nunca me esperé que uno de mis amigos estuviera vinculado con la magia-Saitama suspiró abatido, al parecer había vivido una doble vida sin saberlo

-¿Cómo no sabías de tu naturaleza? ¡incluso saliste con la hija de un titán! - los lentes del hechicero reflejaban dos pupilas llenas de escepticismo

-¿eh?...

-¡eso es imposible! Los titanes son monógamos, eso cualquiera lo sabe… ¿estas unido a alguien Saitama-san?-Genos estaba haciendo lo posible por no mostrar su posesividad, pelearía si fuera necesario, pero el hada guerrera no podía, no debía estar con otra persona, la sola idea le creaba un hueco en el estómago.

-bueno… en esencia tienes razón, los titanes puros son monógamos pero aquellos nacidos de humano y titán no necesariamente siguen ese patrón, buscan relaciones de por vida pero no hay consecuencias si deciden dejar a una pareja por otra-Mumen se encogió de hombros-la magia permite que exista una compatibilidad adecuada, cuando se carece de ella entones hablamos de una armonía mental y sentimental, en cierto sentido eso también es un tipo de magia-el castaño sonrió gentilmente-pensé que Fubuki sacaría el tema sin dudarlo.

Saitama tuvo una serie de flashbacks donde la atractiva mujer le exigía que se revelara ante ella, debía suponer que no era normal tener empleados que podían noquear a un grupo de pandilleros tan fácilmente… pero razonaba que si él mismo era capaz de ello, entonces se trataba de una muy buena condición física… y cada vez sus peleas se centraban en el tema de la confianza, y la pelinegra hablaba como si le fuera infiel, ¿aquellos malentendidos se debían a que Fubuki creía que ocultaba su naturaleza a propósito?

-creo que le debo una disculpa… no tenía ni idea…-Saitama apoyó su barbilla en sus manos unidas, pensando que, sin saberlo, había saboteada su noviazgo.

-Saitama es inocente de cualquier malentendido, la titán debió de ser más clara con sus palabras-Genos entró en su defensa, queriendo sacar de la conversación la imagen de una atractiva titán.

-su alteza tiene razón-Mumen asintió con respeto, sentado un tanto tieso, no todos los días podías conocer a un hada de sangre pura… ¿pero un hada de sangre pura de ascendencia real? Aquello era una historia para contar a sus nietos-creo que deberías tomar una poción que facilite tu cambio de tamaño… te veo y no tengo idea de que manera vas a suprimir todo ese poder-el castaño le miró ceñudo-me preocupa que se lleve a cabo una implosión

-¡NO!-Genos gritó con pánico-si crees que es una posibilidad entonces Saitama-san no debe venir con nosotros-el rubio agarró fuertemente uno de los dedos del hombre calvo-no vale la pena que te arriesgues de esa manera

-¿es peligroso?-preguntó Saitama a su amigo, viéndole con duda, la reacción del pequeño hado era muy drástica para tomarla a la ligera.

-diría que sería una situación muy real si decidieras sólo reducir tu tamaño… pero con una pócima la posibilidad seria mínima, por lo que entiendo pudiste manejar tu centro mágico con facilidad, si no eres torpe con tu magia entonces no veo mayor problema-Mumen era sincero con sus palabras, la pócima era una medida de seguridad-y aunque no ocurriera una implosión el brebaje haría el cambio más fácil.

-mm… ¿podrías hacerla?-Saitama le miró con duda- ¿qué precio tendría?

-puedo hacerla, pero me temo que los ingredientes son difíciles de conseguir… así que sería costoso-Mumen le dio una palmadita en el hombro-sabes que te prestaría si estuviera en mis posibilidades…

Saitama suspiró quedito-hice una promesa-el gigante señaló hacia el pequeño príncipe, indicándole que guardara silencio-pero también es mi deseo conocer tu mundo, en cierta manera siempre he sentido que me falta algo y no voy a desaprovechar una oportunidad como esta sólo por algunos obstáculos.

-¡estamos hablando de una implosión!-el rubio le miraba penetrantemente, reacio a arriesgar al gentil gigante

-¿cuál es la diferencia? Hay una posibilidad de que perdamos la vida en cualquier momento, vamos a la guerra-Sonic intercedió fría pero lógicamente-mejor enfoquémonos en conseguir el dinero para la pócima, así el riesgo será mucho menor-Sonic se miró las uñas, por una vez su voz no estaba matizada de una crueldad infantil- ¿por qué no vendemos polvo de hada?

-¡Sonic! ¡no vamos a machacar a Genos!-Saitama lo reprendió casi en automático

Genos bajó la vista, Sonic levantó una ceja y Mumen rió quedito, el último tomando la palabra- el polvo de hada existe… aparece en Peter Pan.

Saitama se imaginó al pobre Genos en un diminuto vestido verde-um… ¿entonces es un polvo que te permite volar?

-volar emocionalmente- Mumen se encogió de hombros

-Es un hechizo poderoso que te permite adoptar el estado de ánimo del hada, entre más feliz más caro… es una droga altamente cotizada, muchos quieren sentirse felices, aunque sea artificialmente-Sonic aclaró a su confuso amo, mirando hacia el rubio- ¿podrás hacer un poco de polvo acentuando la felicidad?

Saitama apretó los labios ¿cómo podían pedirle algo así al rubio cuando acababa de perder a su familia-buscaremos la forma de juntar el dinero, Genos no necesita…

-puedo hacerlo-el príncipe asintió con seguridad.

-¿sabes el hechizo?-Saitama le miró con duda.

-al igual que la invocación de alas el polvo es algo que nos enseñan desde pequeños, es un regalo para nuestros padres o amigos, tradicionalmente se regalan las emociones que te inspira esa persona… pero puede basarse en una experiencia o momento, realmente no entiendo como puede ser tan cotizado algo tan banal-Genos desvió la mirada

-pero el polvo que necesitamos no es para nada banal-interrumpió Sonic, sonriendo burlón-eres un hada de fuego… y el polvo que ustedes generan son de los más cotizados… siempre y cuando estés enamorado-el trotamundos se apoyó en el hombre calvo-pero probablemente seas virgen asi que no sirves de mucho

-¡Sonic!-el aludido saltó hacia atrás antes de recibir un merecido golpe- ¡voy a ordenarte que seas célibe!

Ante la amenaza los ojos felinos se entrecerraron, el bello rostro del pelinegro girando hacia la derecha, ignorando a su amo pero no agregando más a la discusión.

-lo siento Genos, no debimos sacar la posibilidad a discusión-

Genos no tenia dudas en su mente -necesito un frasco con tapa, uno donde pueda sentarme en el borde-pidió autoritariamente hacia el joven mago, que de un salto comenzó a buscar un recipiente con esas características en la cocina de su amigo-si genero suficiente polvo… ¿crees que puedas hacer un concentrado de elixir regenerativo?

-¿el príncipe quiere una Green bull?-Sonic volvió a tomar su forma de gato, a Mumen le resultó muy bizarro ver como los labios del animal se movían al hablar.

-¿green bull? Eso suena como una bebida energética…-Saitama estaba aprendiendo tantas cosas nuevas que le dolía la cabeza

-lo es, pero en lugar de proporcionarte energía la Green bull te permite disponer de la magia de tu centro, los efectos secundarios pueden ser severos-Sonic no se burló, siendo claro en su explicación, la amenaza de castración mágica haciendo eco en su memoria. Con lentitud se lamió su patita, estirándose cual largo era, saltando al suelo para restregarse contra las pantorrillas de Saitama.

El calvo sudó una gotita, esa bola de pelos era tan mezquina pero adorable… que no pudo evitar levantarlo del suelo para abrazarlo contra su pecho.

-¡maldito insecto!-

Mumen sonrió a las espaldas de su amigo, observando con diversión como el príncipe con espada en mano y el trotamundos convertido en gato se perseguían alrededor de la sala, con el hada guerrera intentando separarles.

Saitama & Genos & Saitama & Genos

-mis fuentes me informaron que hay una "guerra civil" en la frontera oeste, supongo que son tus reyes intentando aplacar la turba descontenta por la invocación de un demonio-Sonic no simpatizaba con el rubio, en realidad lo odiaba, tal vez Saitama pudiera haber sido suyo si el principito no hubiera estado presente, pero comprendía los lazos de sangre y era una putada que hubieran asesinado a tu familia entera por una lucha de poder, entendía porqué el otro clamaba venganza… quien sabe, después de la demostración de polvo de hada que hizo el rubio estaba seguro que el maldito virgen estaba sumamente enamorado… y no había que ser un genio para notar que los ojos de cachorro que le dirigía al hada guerrera casi parecían corazones, patético pero peligroso, era bien sabido que la estirpe de fuego eran protectores y adoraban el suelo que pisaban sus parejas… pero pobre de aquél que intentara seducirlas o les pusiera una mano encima. Lo inteligente era ser cordial, no demasiado para no levantar sospecha pero si lo suficiente para que el rubio lo dejara de ver como una amenaza. Por fin había entendido que aquella pelea podía cambiar la visión que el pueblo mágico tenía de su gente, sin proponérselo había creado la ocasión para darles una segunda oportunidad a su estirpe.

En su insensatez se había comportado como un niño, no dejaría que su estupidez le hiciera perder.

-y… ¿por donde piensan entrar?-Mumen le dio dos botellitas a Saitama, una en un frasco de conserva sellado y otra en una pequeña jeringa.

-la entrada más cercana es por la que entre, nadie me vio cuando escapé y el demonio desapareció cuando me esfume de la dimensión mágica-el rubio se encogió de hombros

-a estas alturas los reyes debieron de haber buscado un mapa donde se muestren la mayoría de los portales-Sonic negó tajante-es seguro que están vigilados o con trampas.

-¿qué sugieres entonces Panic?-Saitama tenía la cabeza entre las rodillas, concentrándose en no perder los nervios ante tanta palabrería, desgraciadamente todo lo que se discutía era crucial y no se podía resumir "fácilmente"

-vamos a entrar por donde entra mi gente-Sonic suspiró profundamente

-es imposible, tu gente no ha entrado a la dimensión mágica desde hace mucho tiempo-el rubio frunció el ceño

-hay plantas medicinales que sólo crecen ahí… no es como si fuéramos a acampar o algo así-el pelinegro contestó un tanto tirante

-los hubieran detectado, cada portal tiene un hechizo que avisa de un intruso-Genos no saba su brazo a torcer

-eso es porque entramos a portarles que no cuentan con supervisión-Sonic sonrió al ver como el castaño, el humano que olía tan delicioso, palidecía al entender sus palabras.

-entraban por los portales oscuros… ¿dónde las hadas de inframundo habitan?- Mumen le miró con tanta simpatía, como si realmente lamentara su situación.

-¿y a ti que más te da?-Sonic le respondió huraño, volviendo a su forma humana, quedando a pocos centímetros del joven mago, sus ojos gatunos clavándolos en el humano que se atravía a verlo con lástima

-ya basta Sonic, así como tu eres una mierdecilla de corazón frió Mumen es alguien que se preocupa por los demás, y es mi amigo-Saitama se había dado cuenta que debía ser firme con el trotamundos, si le daba mucha libertad volvería a sus andadas.

-¿me estas diciendo que burlaron al mismísimo Lord Boros?-para Genos aquello parecía imposible

-bueno… no es como si ese monstruo fuera omnipresente… eludimos lo mejor que podemos a sus guardias y la mayoría de las veces logramos salir ilesos… la muerte es mejor que caer preso, eso es seguro-Sonic se encogió de hombros, no quería morir, pero la batalla era un panorama al que estaba acostumbrado.

-así que nuestras opciones son acceder sin problemas pero caer en una trampa segura o entrar a un lugar incierto donde tal vez podamos pasar desapercibidos-Saitama resumió el dilema, colocando la barbilla sobre su puño.

El silencio se apoderó de la habitación.

Todos habían llegado a la misma conclusión: al menos en las tierras de Lord Boros había una oportunidad de pasar sin ser vistos.

Pero el costo podía ser muy alto

Saitama & Genos & Saitama & Genos

Había pasado una hora desde que Genos y Saitama tomaran sus pociones, el rubio volvia a tener un sano color de piel y Saitama lanzaba pequeñas chispitas por su calva cabeza

-¡¿porqué sucede eso?!-

-un efecto secundario… si tuvieras cabello éste estaría en punta-Mumen explicó con delicadeza, sabiendo que el tema era delicado para su amigo

-menos mal que no es así-dijo Sonic sin tacto, ignorando la mirada furibunda de su amo-usa el mismo hechizo que te enseñaron para sacar las alas pero no pienses en sacar sino en enroscar, que en tu mente este la imagen de un armadillo o la figura de un caracol…

-¡¿el mismo hechizo?! ¡¿estas demente?!-Genos no podía creer que el trotamundos dijera aquellas barbaridades-la teoría mágica es clara, no puedes…

-uno de los principales preceptos de la magia es que las palabras son un vehículo para canalizar el flujo de magia-Sonic quería patear al rubio, confundir a su amo podía tener como resultado un hechizo mal conjurado- sin embargo, cuando tu flujo de magia es más bien un río salvaje entonces no importa el tamaño del dique, la corriente seguirá su cauce natural.

Genos guardó silencio, aquello tenia una lógica sonante pero…

-¿sirve una cochinilla?

Todos voltearon a ver a Saitama

-¿eh?...-Sonic estaba tan estupefacto por la sugerencia que sólo pudo atinar a asentir-si… eso debe servir

-ok-sin más una luz envolvió a Saitama, quitándole 20 cm de altura-

-¡imagina que te enroscas de nuevo!-animo Genos, a lo cual Saitama media ahora poco más de un metro-¡de nuevo!-y el gigante ahora no tan grande sintió una mano que se posaba en su hombro, abriendo los ojos para observar las doradas pupilas del príncipe… que le sacaba más de una cabeza de altura

-¡vaya, todo esto es una pasada!-el zacate le llegaba a la cintura y las flores parecían pequeñas palmeras a su alrededor, los árboles se elevaban como rascacielos que subían hasta el cielo.

-es hora de irnos-Sonic se puso a su lado, adoptando el mismo tamaño que ellos

-espera-Saitama le hizo una seña al castaño, que se veía enorme desde su diminuta perspectiva- ¿tienes las cosas?

-les puse la mayor cantidad de hechizos posibles, te felicito son una obra de arte-Mumen le dio las pequeñas armaduras que Saitama había estado haciendo en su tiempo libre, negra y plateada para Genos, utilizando como molde las piezas que habían sobrevivido al ataque del demonio, una dorada y roja para si mismo y una ligera armadura para Sonic que sólo protegía la parte izquierda del estómago, el corazón, la parte externa de los brazos de las muñecas a los codos así como la parte interna de los muslos. Se vieron entre ellos con aprobación, la aleación era ligera y las pequeñas espadas de hierro harian mucho daño a enemigos no tan fuertes.

-gracias amo-Sonic agradeció en automático, no teniendo quejas de su regalo, como se le había puesto un hechizo de adaptación -al igual que a sus ropas y a las de Saitama previamente- la armadura adoptaría el tamaño de su portador

-¡suerte chicos!-Mumen observó el portal del tamaño de un libro que se abría frente a los hombrecitos, tapando rápidamente la risita que quería brotar de sus labios cuando el príncipe Genos jaló a su amigo agresivamente, besándolo apasionadamente.

-lo siento, jamás iría en contra de tus deseos pero no quiero irme de este mundo con arrepentimientos-Genos junto su frente contra la del atractivo, dulce y sonrojado hada guerrera- no sé si te atraigo pero juro que pasare la vida entera intentando ganar tu afecto, me ayudaste y has dado un nuevo propósito a mi existencia, mi corazón está en tus manos… cuando esto termine considera la posibilidad de que pueda cortejarte-y después de soltar aquella bomba el rubio se limpió imaginarias motas de polvo de su armadura.

-oh…-Saitama estaba confundido ¿cómo? ¿por qué? ¡¿cuándo?!


End file.
